


Breakdown

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Future Castiel, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Fic, Future Gabriel, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, M/M, Time Travel, future kids, knights of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and Castiel are helping Future Dean and Cas find their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.
> 
> (Please read the fics before this or you will be confused.)  
> I'm sorry it's short, but hopefully the next one won't be.

“Where could she be?! We’ve checked every hospital, street, and …”  
Future Cas took Future Deans hand. “Sweetheart, we’ll find her, it’ll be okay, you just need to calm down.”  
Sam, Dean, and Cas watched as Future Cas led Future Dean through his mild panic attack and slowly calmed him down. Sam was amazed at how fast Future Cas got the future version of his brother calmed down. Cas looked around. “There seems to be an increased amount of demon activity up the street.”  
Future Dean turned around and faced the doubles of his self, husband, and little brother. His voice was quiet and calm. Which is a lot scarier than screaming for him. “Demons are the least of my worries. My little girl is missing. She saved all of our asses and almost died in the process. Then she goes missing. I promised myself when she was born that I would let nothing happen to her. She almost died and then goes missing in the short span of hours. Sixteen years. Sixteen years and nothing has happened, and now…”  
Future Cas and Future Sam wrapped their arms around Future Dean. Future Sam quickly started speaking. “Dean, this is no one’s fault. Cas even said there was no way she was kidnapped. You can’t blame any version of yourself or anyone else. We will find her.”  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  
The Hunters and Angels turned, weapons ready, to the demon that suddenly appeared before them. Sam was the first to lower his weapon. “Crowley. What do you want?”  
“I would have liked to not have just signed the contract I did, but what is a demon to do?”  
Future Dean rushed forward and had Crowley up against the wall. “Where is my daughter?”  
“Good question Squirrel 2.0, but I just left a meeting with Baby Squirrel. So, I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
